Kurama and Landmines
by dk-joy
Summary: The boys walk through a minefield. Who will survive? Death fic, language, implied shounen ai as usual. Second chapter up!
1. Kurama and Landmines

Warnings: DEATH (of a main character), language, umm…I don't think there's anything else… oh…except implied shounen ai (Hiei x Kurama) and (Yusuke x Kuwabara) (the second one is completely up to you and definitely not my intention. I don't mind the first…) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters and I'm not paid for this.

Kurama! And…landmines!

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were walking in a field…not just any field – this was the outer band of a massive military complex. Somewhere up ahead, Hiei was flickering around, checking for any sign that they were getting close to their destination. The mission was to capture or kill the demons who were harassing the base, without the military knowing. They had cut the "electric" fence with pruning shears a couple of miles back. Yusuke was starting to think that the government was just bull-shitting about this being a top secret base when he saw a glint in the grass ahead. And saw Kurama step on it.

"Don't move, Kurama!" he yelled. The red-head stopped. He started to shift his weight to turn around.

"I said stay still!"

Kurama stopped again.

"What is it, Yusuke?" The red-headed demon asked.

Yusuke stepped over to his friend, bent down, looked at the object under Kurama's foot, and swore colorfully. Kurama smiled at his friend's creativity. Yusuke stood up and grasped Kurama's shoulders. He looked down and shook his head.

"What is it Urameshi? Is that a…a landmine! Aaaahhhhh!" Yusuke's stupid, insensitive best friend Kuwabara said, running 50 feet away and then turning around.

"What's…a landmine?" Kurama asked hesitantly.

Yusuke sighed. _Demons don't know anything_, he thought. He looked into Kurama's eyes.

"A landmine…is an explosive device. Most blow up when you step on them, but apparently this is the kind that blows up when you step off of it."

"I see…thank you Yusuke." A pause. "Do you know how to disarm it?"

Yusuke looked down and shook his head.

"Oh…well I guess you'd better get going, then."

Yusuke's head snapped up and he eyed Kurama.

"Why?" the dark-heade boy asked.

It was Kurama's turn to sigh. _Humans…_

"Because I don't want you to blow up too." Yusuke started to talk, but was interrupted by Kurama. "I think I have a plan, but if it does not work, at least only one of us will blow up, right?"

"I…see your point." Yusuke conceded. "But if you die, I'm gonna go to Spirit World and kick your spirit's ass!"

"Deal." Kurama said, knowing that if he died it wouldn't be Spirit World that he went to.

Yusuke walked away slowly, looking back often, wondering if he was doing the right thing by leaving his friend there. When he got to Kuwabara, he looked back one more time before grasping his best friend's shoulder and saying, "Come on. He doesn't need us to distract him."

"What's he gonna do?" Kuwabara asked, wide-eyed.

"I don't know…but I hope it works."

Kuwabara and Yusuke walked away in silence, each wondering if they were about to lose a teammate…and a friend.

Kurama breathed out a sigh of relief when Kuwabara and Yusuke were finally at what he judged to be a safe distance away. He kept worrying that the landmine would go off without his help, blowing all three of them up.

"I'm probably just being stupid." Kurama said to himself. Then he smiled. "I wonder if Yusuke really knew what this is. With his grades in school…who knows. I'll just treat this thing like it will blow up at any moment."

Kurama set to work on his plan. First, he looked at what he was stepping on. It appeared to be a large metal disk. He wasn't sure if the trigger involved the whole disk or a smaller part of it that was hidden by his foot. He hoped it was the whole thing, it would make his task easier, but since he wasn't sure, he had to assume that some small part was the trigger. He sighed and prayed to Inari that this would work.

He channeled his ki into the grass under his feet and the few vines nearby. He made the plants push on the disk where it peeked out from under his foot. Since he couldn't think of a way to get the plants to push on the part of the disk that was under his foot without stepping off, Kurama took a deep breath and jumped, simultaneously making the plants grow where his foot had been a split-second earlier. It didn't blow up. Kurama slowly backed away while concentrating on focusing his ki into the plants that kept the landmine from exploding.

A mile or so away, Kuwabara and Yusuke were still walking in silence when Hiei popped up in front of them and said, "The base is ten miles…where's Kurama?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other, then at the ground.

"He's dealing with a delicate situation." Yusuke said.

"Hn," Hiei scoffed. "Baka probably got himself killed."

At Kuwabara and Yusuke's startled and guilty looks, Hiei's eyes widened and he flickered, jumping from tree to tree in the direction that Kuwabara and Yusuke had come from.

"Hiei! Don't!" Yusuke yelled, too late.

Kurama was ten feet away from the landmine when Hiei flickered behind him. He walked up behind the kitsune, put his hand on his shoulder and said, "what are you…"

Kurama started in surprise, losing his concentration. The landmine blew up. Kurama and Hiei were thrown a hundred feet away. They landed with Kurama on top of Hiei, his elbow pressed into Hiei's throat. Hiei gargled, then pushed Kurama off.

"What the fuck was that, baka…"

He stopped, staring at his friend. What was left of him.

Author's Note: This was a death fic at first, then I was gonna continue it. But I couldn't think of anything to do with it, so I decided to post it as a death fic. If I get enough reviews, I might change that last part and make it…not a death fic.

Please no flames about death. If you don't like him dying, don't read or review so that I change it. No flames in general, please. If you don't like it, say it in a civil way. I don't write harsh and negative reviews and I'd like the same treatment.

Also – I know that Kurama would probably know what a landmine is, being super-intelligent and all, but I made him less worldly to fit into the fic. Sorry!

Also also (he, he!), if you review cause you want me to continue, tell me if you want it to become actual shonen ai (KxH, not YxK – I don't like that pairing…although…I could write it if you want me to…).


	2. One

Warnings and Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Please don't hate me for this fic – I hate myself enough already! If you really don't like death, please review and tell me so. Shounen ai (Hiei x Kurama) if you want it that way. This is mostly from Hiei's POV – he's talking to Kurama through the Jagan. _Italics are the song/Kurama's thoughts._

The song is word for word from the song book – if there's bad grammar or anything, it's not my fault! The song is Metallica's "One" from their '…And Justice For All' CD.

One

_I can't remember anything_

_Can't tell if this is true or dream_

_Deep down inside I feel to scream_

_This terrible silence stops me_

It's just a dream, Kurama. Wake up! Come back to us. I know you can. If anyone can, it's you. You were hurt, but you'll be OK. All you have to do is wake up. Can't you hear me? It's Hiei, Kurama. Answer me, please…

_Now that the war is through with me_

_I'm waking up, I cannot see_

_That there is not much left of me_

_Nothing is real but pain now_

That's right. The fight is over. We won. Just open your eyes. Look at me, please. I'm right behind you. If you'd just turn around…I know it hurts, and you may never be the same again, but you're still yourself. Still you.

_Hold my breath as I wish for death_

_Oh please, God, wake me_

Ahh! I feel it! It hurts so bad! No! Don't give in! Keep fighting, Kurama! Please? For me? Please…

_Back in the womb it's much too real_

_In pumps life that I must feel_

_But can't look forward to reveal_

_Look to the time when I'll live_

You can feel the tubes and needles, but you can't feel me? I'm right here. My head is resting on your chest. I can hear your heartbeat. Don't think like that…you'll..it will be OK. It will be. This time…I'll protect you. I promise…all you have to do is wake up.

_Fed through the tube that sticks in me_

_Just like a wartime novelty_

_Tied to machines that make me be_

_Cut this life off from me_

Hiei had taken it hard. Yusuke walked into the hospital room to see the little fire demon resting his head on their friend's chest. Kurama was…bad off. Even if he survived his injuries, he wouldn't be able to live a normal life. Hiei was still trying to use the Jagan to bring the fox back to consciousness. Yusuke saw tears of frustration escape Hiei's control. Yusuke wished he would just give up. It was painful enough watching Kurama dying slowly without Hiei trying to prolong the poor fox's life.

_Hold my breath as I wish for death_

_Oh please, God, wake me_

_Now the world is gone, I'm just one_

_Oh God, help me_

_Hold my breath as I wish for death_

_Oh please, God, help me_

You still can't hear me? Feel me? See me? Please! I'm here! Don't do that! It hurts…hurts for me to see you like this.

_Darkness imprisoning me_

But it's so bright in here!

_All that I see_

_Absolute horror_

Surely it's not so bad…

_I cannot live_

_I cannot die_

No! You ARE alive! And you'll keep living!

_Trapped in myself_

_Body my holding cell_

But…I can help you get around…

_Landmine has taken my sight_

I'll be your eyes…

_Taken my speech_

I can talk for you…

_Taken my hearing_

I can…

_Taken my arms_

Yes…but…

_Taken my legs_

But…

_Taken my soul_

I…

_Left me with life in hell_

I…understand.

Hiei opened his two normal eyes and closed the Jagan. He looked down at his dear friend and a small sob escaped him at the pathetic sight. All that was left of him was his head and the trunk of his body. Even his hair was gone. Hiei bowed his head for a moment before drawing his sword with lightning speed and cutting Kurama's head off. Then he turned the sword on himself.

It's my fault:stab:

Owari.

Author's Note: If you really don't like that I killed them off, please let me know (no flames, please). If you want me to write a second fic with the same subject, but where they both live let me know! If you want it shounen ai, I can handle that… no matter what, let me know what you thought! Thanks!


End file.
